1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological tissue biopsy device used to examine tissues of organs in the human body.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical tissue biopsy is an examination performed to check pathologies of the tissue of organs (kidneys, lungs, liver, kidneys, spleen, pancreas, etc.) in the human body.
In this case, the surest way to check the pathologic condition of an organ in the human body is to obtain tissues of the organ and perform a histological examination on the tissues under a microscope.
In recent years, such histological examinations are being actively conducted to check the pathologic condition of the individual organs in the human body. In particular, histological examination is known to be an essential testing method to check the condition of a transplanted organ after organ transplantation.
More specifically, tissues of an organ in the human body are obtained in a clinical trial using a needle specially designed to test the tissues. To obtain the tissues, a percutaneous needle biopsy is typically the conventional test method. By way of example, when tumorous masses are found in the liver or kidneys, the percutaneous needle biopsy is performed to confirm the diagnosis of positive and malignant tumors. Thus, the percutaneous needle biopsy is regularly performed to check the condition of a transplanted kidney or liver after the organ transplantation.
However, the percutaneous needle biopsy performed to confirm a diagnosis has a problem in which bleeding occurs after the histological examination. In a majority of cases, a clotting mechanism in the human body is activated to stop the bleeding naturally. However, when bleeding persists continuously, it may threaten a patient's life.
Therefore, a new tissue biopsy device configured to prevent bleeding complication occurring during the percutaneous needle biopsy often conducted in clinical trials is required.
Researchers have sought to develop a tissue biopsy device that minimizes the risk of bleeding.